


A Happy Birthday

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, PoM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this for my very good friend who I do happen to call my twin. xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Birthday

**This isn't my point of view so you know.**

Today was my birthday and I was just plain bored, sitting in my room. It was always the same birthday. Wishes, gifts, candles. But this birthday was going to be different. It started when I was looking out my window and at the dark sky. With blinking stars and the bright moon. I sigh.

"Its lovely, isn't it?"

I blink. Did I just hear what I think I did?

"But not as lovely as you."

I turn around to see a puffin behind me. But not just ANY puffin.

"HANS? What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked to see him IN MY HOUSE.

"Something told me you weren't having a happy birthday." He replied, simply with a smile.

I run forward and hug him. "You have no idea!"

He laughed softly, returning the hug. And that's where I stayed, in this puffin's wings.

**ME, NOT good at Hans accent. So this is the best I could do.**


End file.
